Peter Pan KaiSoo
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Peterpan

Author : Lee Mico

Cast : KaiSoo/KaiD.O

Genre : Sad, Angst *mungkin* (ntah berhasil nggaknya._.), Song Fic

Length : Oneshot / Ficlet

Rating : PG-13 (Kayaknya.-.)

A/N : Helloh readerdeul ~ Author kembali dengan FF yang rada-rada bener(?). sebenernya ini cuma FF selingan. Ceritanya author pengen lanjutin FF 'Ramadhan Oh Ramadhan' yang kemaren. Cuma belom dapet ide dan moment yang pas, dan jadilah FF abal ini. Mianhae kalo gajelas. Alurnya aneh. Gak dapet feelnya. Ini FF pertama author yang genre 'Sad' soalnya kebiasaan nulis Comedy wk xD FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu EXO – Peterpan. Jadi ini FF adalah translate lagu tersebut yang author kembangkan. Mian sekali lagi kalo ceritanya aneh atau pasaran. Tapi ini asli karangan author. Oke, kebanyakan bacot -_- Yang penting HAPPY READING ~ *bow

Disclaimer : Alur dan plot punya author. Lagunya punya EXO. Kai dan Kyungsoo juga punya author. *DibakarKaiSooShipper

Warning : Boy x Boy, YAOI, Gaje, Typo(s), abal, feel gadapet, OOC, tulisan berantakan-_-

Recommend Song : EXO K – Peterpan

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLAGIAT? GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

All is **KAI P.O.V**

The story is begin

_**nalgeun ilgijang meonjireul teoreonae**_

_**mundeuk pyeolchin got geu sogen haemarkge**_

_**nega isseo ajik neon geudaero yeogi namaisseo**_

Buku usang berwarna biru itu kembali menarik perhatianku. Ku dudukan diriku ditepi ranjang. Ku usap sampulnya yang sedikit berdebu. Lembaran usang itu ku buka perlahan. Ku teliti catatan-catatan dalam buku itu. Sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas. Senyuman terlukis dibibirku. Cerita-cerita manis yang kau tulis, semua kisah bahagia kita. Catatan dan foto-foto dalam buku ini adalah saksi bisu cintaku, dan juga cintamu.

_**itgo jinaetdeon geurimi tteoolla**_

_**jageun tteollimi nae mome saemsosa**_

_**jom seogeulpeugin hae geuttaero doragal su eomneun ge**_

Tiba-tiba rasa sesak itu datang menyerang hatiku kembali. Ku pegangi dadaku, sedikit mencengkramnya, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang hadir kembali. Tubuhku bergetar, isakkan kecil itu mulai lolos dari bibirku. Ya, aku menangis. Seorang Kim Jong In kini menangis. Hatiku pilu saat memori yang sudah sekuat tenaga aku lupakan itu malah kembali menyapa. Ini sangat menyedihkan bukan? Aku ingin kembali ke masa itu. Tapi, apalah dayaku? Aku hanya seorang siswa Senior High School biasa. Aku benar-benar ingin kembali ke masa itu. Memelukmu ketika kau terlelap, membantu menyalurkan rasa hangat ketika udara malam menerpamu. Mengusak surai hitammu yang beraroma khas bayi yang selalu menjadi candu bagiku. Mengecup pipi chubbymu, membuat keduanya merona merah. Berjalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan ditaman, membuat semua orang menatap kita iri. Tertawa bersamamu, membuat makanan kesukaan kita walau aku malah terkesan menghancukan dapur. Aku tertawa kecil, walau terkesan sedikit pilu. Aku merindu, ah tidak. Aku sangat amat merindukan mu Do Kyungsoo.

_**neol chajaganda chueogi bonaen tingkeobel ttaranaseotdeon Neverland**_

_**geu gose naega neowa barabomyeo utgo isseo**_

_**nan yeongwonhan neoui piteopaen. geu sigane meomchun ni namja**_

_**seotuljiman neomu saranghaetdeon naui neoege danyeoga**_

Kau ingat kisah kesukaanmu? Ya, Tinkerbell. Aku ingin menjadi seorang Peterpan hanya untukmu. Selalu bersamamu, menjagamu, selalu mencintai dan menyayangimu, walau rintangan selalu mengoyak hubungan kita. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang selalu berada disisimu saat kau senang maupun sedih. Meminjamkan bahuku untuk sandaranmu ketika kau lelah. Mendekap erat tubuhmu ketika kau menangis. Apakah terlalu sulit untuk mewujudkan keinginan sederhanaku itu?

Seandainya aku Peterpan, hanya kau yang ingin aku jadikan seorang Tinkerbell. Kenapa? Karena kau begitu cantik dan baik. Mata bulatmu, hidung mancungmu, pipi chubbymu, dan jangan lupakan bibir kissablemu itu. Kau begitu cantik. Namun, hatimu tak kalah cantik dengan paras indahmu itu. Masih kuingat saat kau terlambat masuk kelas. Nafasmu masih terengah setelah berlari dari tempat pemberhentian bus sampai sekolah, karena kau lebih memilih memberikan tempatmu pada seorang ahjumma yang sedang terburu-buru ingin pergi menjemput anaknya yang baru pulang dari luar negeri. Lalu saat kau menghabiskan uang jajanmu demi membelikan bunga untuk seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis karena tak memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli bunga yang akan dihadiahkan kepada ibunya, kau memilih tidak makan siang dari pada melihat anak itu menangis. Parasmu yang cantik, juga hatimu yang begitu baik adalah daya tarik terbesar darimu yang membuatku masuk kedalam lubang besar bernama Cinta. Kau begitu sempurna dimataku Do Kyungsoo. Aku jatuh cinta padamu.

_**neol manhi goerophyeotdeon jitgujeun akdang**_

_**modu mullichyeojun gieogi saengsaenghae**_

_**geu sunganbuteo neoui mameul eotgo nanun kiseukkaji**_

Masih lekat dalam ingatanku. Saat itu pulang sekolah. Aku melihatmu dikelilingi beberapa pengganggu yang mencoba mendekatimu. Ntahlah kekuatan dari mana sehingga tubuhku ini bisa melawan 7 orang yang saat itu mengganggumu sendirian. Mungkinkah dorongan dari perasaanku padamu yang menyebabkanku menjadi kuat? Haha aku tidak tau. Yang jelas saat itu pipi chubbymu menampakan semburat berwarna merah saat aku mengusapnya pelan dan menanyakan keadaanmu. Setelah kejadian itu aku mulai berani mendekatimu. Seminggu telah berlalu, aku bersenandung kecil dengan mahkota bunga yang telah aku rangkai semalaman tadi dalam genggamanku. Yah, walaupun kini terlihat garis hitam dibawah mataku karena aku sampai tidak tidur karena membuat ini, tapi aku bahagia.

Aku menemukanmu sedang duduk sendirian dibawah pohon apel besar ditaman belakang sekolah. Kau tak henti-hentinya menampakan senyum manis, sambil menulis disebuah buku berwarna biru. Kau tampak kaget saat aku memanggil namamu dan berjalan menghampirimu. Lalu kau memasukan buku itu kedalam tasmu saat aku sudah berada didepanmu. Apa kau takut aku membacanya? Namun aku tidak mau mengurusi buku itu. Aku menarik nafasku panjang, dan akhirnya aku sukses menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Kau terlihat lucu saat shock dengan mata bulatmu itu, semakin menggemaskan menurutku. Dan kau mengangguk dengan rona merah yang lagi-lagi muncul dipipimu itu. Namun aku begitu bahagia, sangat bahagia. Aku memelukmu, memakaikan mahkota bunga itu dikepalamu. Lalu hal yang paling menyenangkan, karena saat itu aku bisa menciummu. Ya, itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Kau menunduk malu, namun dapat kulihat bahwa kau juga tersenyum bahagia. Tahukah kau? Saat itu rasanya aku seperti sedang terbang ke puncak awan karenamu.

_**nae mameun hangsang gureum tago naratji**_

_**neoneun wendi sinderellaboda yeppeotji**_

_**gaseum ttwige mandeun dan han saram neol neukkinikka du nuni bitna**_

Kau memang seorang namja. Tapi bagiku kecantikanmu mengalahkan Wendy, Cinderella, ataupun putri-putri fantasy dari negeri dongeng lainnya. Kau istimewa. Kau selalu bisa membuat orang disekitarmu tersenyum bahagia, walau kau harus berkorban. Namun kau menikmatinya. Saat aku menangis frustasi akibat pertengkaran hebat kedua orang tuaku, kau memeluk dan menggenggam tanganku hangat. Mengusap kepalaku lembut, seakan aku adalah mahluk paling rapuh yang takut kau sakiti dengan sentuhan kecil. Kau menenangkanku, menyanyikanku alunan-alunan indah yang membuatku terlelap dan bisa melupakan rasa frustasiku. Menjagaku yang terlelap hingga akhirnya aku terbangun. Kau menatapku dengan mata bulatmu itu lembut, hingga aku rasa kini sinar mataku yang redup bisa cerah kembali karenamu. Aku terjatuh dalam dirimu Do Kyungsoo.

_**neol chajaganda chueogi bonaen tingkeobel ttaranaseotdeon Neverland**_

_**geu gose naega neowa barabomyeo utgo isseo**_

_**nan yeongwonhan neoui piteopaen. geu sigane meomchun ni namja**_

_**seotuljiman neomu saranghaetdeon naui neoege danyeoga**_

Saat itu kau merengek minta aku temani ke taman bermain, namun aku menolaknya. Membuat bibir kissable mu itu maju sedikit. Aku terkikik kecil melihat tingkah imutmu yang sedang marah. Tapi kau malah semakin cemberut padaku. Hingga akhirnya aku datang dengan sebuah DVD Tinkerbell yang sudah lama kau inginkan. Kau langsung memelukku erat saat itu, bahkan sampai berani mengecup bibirku. Sebahagia itukah? Aku hanya tersenyum. Ya, aku akan bahagia jika Tinkerbellku juga bahagia.

Kau mengacuhkanku karena asik dengan filmmu itu. Walau kau menontonnya dengan posisi aku yang memelukmu dari belakang. Tapi aku merasa sedikit tersisih. Kau tertawa kecil karena kecemburuanku. Kau mengecup pipiku hangat, membisikan kata yang membuat senyumku kembali mengembang. Ingin rasanya aku menggandeng tangan mungilmu itu dan menarikmu ke Neverland yang menurutku memang indah, terlihat seperti surga. Pantas saja Tinkerbellku ini menyukainya. Duduk bersama dikelopak bunga besar, memandang matahari terbenam yang indah. Saling memandang dan tersenyum. Membawa semua kenangan indah kita kesana.

_**(hamkkehaetjiman japgo sipjiman son naemiljiman Oh!**_

_**neon meoreojyeo ga tteonaji ma geuttae naega itjanha yeogi Oh! eodi isseulkka)**_

Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Menggenggam erat jemari lentikmu. Aku ingin kita terus bersama. Aku kan terus berpegang padamu. Entahlah, sepertinya aku mulai bergantung padamu. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, namun kau malah pergi menjauh. Kau mengatakan kalau kau tak mencintaiku lagi, lalu kau memutuskan hubungan kita begitu saja lalu berlari meninggalkanku yang kini menatap kepergianmu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Sesak. Itu yang aku rasakan.

Keesokkannya kau menghilang. Seminggu sudah aku mencarimu. Tapi kau tidak kunjung ku temukkan. Kau tidak masuk sekolah, kau juga tidak datang ke taman kesukaanmu. Aku mendatangi panti tempatmu tinggal. Namun orang tua asuhmu disana tidak memberikan jawaban. Kemana kau pergi? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku mungkin kini hanya bagian masa lalumu, tapi kemana kau pergi? Tak bisakah setidaknya memberitahuku keberadaanmu? Aku rapuh tanpamu Kyungsoo.

_**bunhongbit gamdoneun eolgul gureum wireul geotneun gibun**_

_**Baby boo! nae gaseumi dugeungeoryeotdeon geurim gatdeon You!**_

_**geuttae neoui nuneun salmyeosi useojwotdeon geotcheoreom jigeumdo nae maeumui**_

_**han kyeone yeollin changmune nega narawajundamyeon**_

Mengingat-ingat kenangan manis kita, membuatku terbang bagai berjalan diatas awan. Hanya kecantikan mu yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar lebih kencang. Jika orang lain membutuhkan kekayaan untuk dapat dipandang begitu baik, kau tidak memerlukannya. Justru kesederhanaan dirimulah yang membuat siapapun dapat terpikat dengan mudahnya.

Caramu yang tersenyum dengan lembut padaku saat itu, rasanya membuatku ingin melayang. Andai kau bisa terbang ke pintu hatiku yang terbuka, akan ku kunci kau selamanya supaya tak ada orang lain yang bisa memilikimu. Bahkan saat kau tersenyum seperti itu pada orang lain, aku tidak suka. Senyumanmu, ah bukan. Tapi semua yang ada di dirimu hanya milikku, dan hanya untukku Do Kyungsoo. Terdengar egois memang, tapi ya beginilah caraku mengungkapkan rasa cintaku padamu.

_**nae donghwa sok dama non neol yeojeonhi maemdoneun Sweety boy!**_

_**ajikdo tteollyeo gaseum hankyeon neo eomneun igoseun oeroun seom**_

Kau adalah kisah dongengku. Dan kau selalu ada disini. Dihatiku selamanya sayangku. Saat kenyataan pahit harus memisahkan kita, aku hancur. Aku hancur tanpa dirimu. Berjuta-juta cara kulakukan untuk melupakan mu, namun tak bisa. Bayang indahmu itu malah semakin sering muncul difikiranku. Tahukah kau? Hatiku tanpa dirimu hanya bagai pulau sepi tak berpenghuni. Kosong, kekosongan yang menyedihkan.

_**nae gieok sok jeogeo non neol jiwojiji annneun Pretty girl!**_

_**ajikdo seolleyeo gaseum hankyeon neo eomneun igoseun**_

Ku tulis semua tentang mu dalam memoriku. Semua keindahanmu, semua cerita dan kisah indah kita berdua. Yang takkan pernah terhapus sayangku. Aku akan berhenti bertindak bodoh untuk melupakanmu. Karena aku tau, itu mustahil terjadi. Hatiku sampai kini masih berlari mencari pegangan lain, seperti apa yang kau suruh padaku untuk mencari penggantimu saat aku berhasil bertemu denganmu yang terakhir kalinya. Yah, saat itu aku menangis setelah kau menjelaskan alasanmu meninggalkanku. Kita masih saling mencintai satu sama lain. Namun permintaan mu itu tak bisa kulakukan. Tak bisa aku menemukan yang sepertimu kembali. Hati ini tanpamu hanya sebuah ruang kosong. Kau ingin tau alasanku tak dapat menemukan penggantimu selama ini? Karena aku, dan kau saling mencintai dengan tulus. Dan aku begitu mencintaimu sejak kemarin, sekarang, esok, dan sampai kapanpun hingga aku sudah tak bisa bernafas kembali. Jadi aku rasa, aku tak butuh hati yang lain. Cukup Do Kyungsoo yang ada dihatiku.

_**sigyeui taeyeop doneun sai eolmana dallajyeosseulkka**_

_**neol sseonaeryeogan majimak han jangeul neomgyeotjiman deo**_

_**ilgeonael yonggiga anna seulpeun geureun jiwonael geoya**_

_**uri yaegin kkeuchi anil geoya**_

Seberapa banyak kau berubah? Seiring berputarnya sang waktu. Kini aku sampai di halaman terakhir tulisan tentangmu. Satu-satunya halaman yang dimana, akulah si penulis. Halaman yang ku tulis setelah kau meninggalkanku. Tapi aku tak berani membukanya. Aku akan menghapus semua kalimat sedih itu untukmu. Untuk membuatmu tersenyum di Neverland yang nanti akan kita tempati berdua.

Aku menutup buku berwarna biru itu. Dan kini aku kembali mengunjungimu. Ku usap perlahan batu nisan yang bertuliskan hangul namamu itu. Apa kabarmu disana sayang? Aku yakin kau pasti sedang tersenyum bersama teman-teman malaikatmu disana. Aku menghapus kristal bening yang turun dari mataku dengan sapu tangan pemberianmu. Ku genggam erat sapu tangan yang selalu kau bawa kemana-mana ini. Aku tak mau membuat senyuman indahmu disana luntur karena kau melihatku menangis. Walau kini maut memisahkan kau dan aku. Aku tetap percaya, dan kau juga harus percaya. Cerita kita takkan pernah berakhir sampai kapanpun. Sebuah keyakinan muncul dihatiku. Tunggulah Peterpanmu ini di Neverland, Tinkerbellku sayang. Tau kah kau apa keyakinan ku? Dan tahukan kenapa aku menyuruhmu menungguku disana? Yap tepat!

_**dasi mannabol tenikka**_

Karena kita akan bertemu lagi.

**FIN**

Yeaaaaay! Akhirnya ini FF selesai juga. Tumpengan lagi yok author bisa nulis FF ini sampe selesai xD Jeongmal kamsahamnida karena reader mau baca FF abal author ini *ciumin reader atuatu* . Gimana pendapatnya? Gaje kah? Ancurkah? Maaf kalo feelnya gadapet. Author nulis FF ini cuma 3 jam kurang, author juga baru belajar nulis FF beginian. Tadinya author mau bikin sequel tentang semua yang Kai ceritain diatas. Tapi itu juga kalo reader mau dibikinin sequel._. *pede bener ni author*

Nah maka dari itu author butuh komentar readerdeul sekalian mengenai FF ini. Kalo ada yang mau komentar langsung sama author, bisa lewat twitter author: tamyELF (Promosi dikit gaape ye xD)

baiklah, sampai disini dulu author cuap-cuap. Dimohon RnR yak. Yang RCL author doain bisa secepetnya ketemu bias. Yang gak RCL? Didoain juga semoga cepet ketemu om sooman xD

Thanks for your attention guys ~

*bow

Lee Mico


	2. Tinkerbell Sequel Peter Pan KaiSoo

Title : Tinkerbell (Sequel Peter Pan)

Author : Masih pacarnya Tao (re: Lee Mico) xD

Main Cast : KaiSoo / KaiD.O

Other Cast : Exo member. (Sisanya find by your self).

Genre : Angst, a little bit comedy. (kalo jadi.-.)

Length : Longshoot.

Rating : T nyerempet M dikit._.v

A/N : Annyeolhathehun readerdeul mwaaah:* Author sarav datang lagi bawa Sequelnya Peter Pan. Ini FF author kasih judul Tinkerbell soalnya author bingung mau kasih judul apaan-_- Jadi harap maklum ya kalo rada-rada ganyambung._. *sungkem ke Reader* Oh iya, ini rada-rada Longshoot, jadi author saranin bacanya jangan buru-buru ya, diresapi(?) Dan disini banyaknya ngambil Kyungsoo side. Yodah~

HAPPY READING GUYS ~

Disclaimer : Alur dan plot punya author. Kai punya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo punya Kai. Kai dan Kyungsoo saling memiliki. Author punya Tao. Author punya KaiSoo. *ditendangKris *DibakarKaiSooShipper

Warning : Boy x Boy, Shounen-Ai, Gaje, Typo(s), abal, feel gadapet, OOC, tulisan berantakan-_- Judul, Isi sama Summary gak nyambung kayaknya._.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLAGIAT? GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

The Story Is Begin

All Is AUTHOR P.O.V

Summary : Karena kita akan bertemu lagi. – Kim Jong In-

Seorang namja bermata bulat sedang tergesa-gesa berlari menuju sekolahnya. Tak henti-hentinya ia melirik jam tangan berwarna hijau dengan ornamen tinkerbell milliknya. Nafasnya begitu memburu, ia merasakan sedikit sesak didadanya. Pintu gerbang sudah ditutup.

"Ajushi, tolong bukakan pintunya." Rengek namja itu.

"Kau terlambat nak Kyungsoo." Kata si penjaga sekolah pada Kyungsoo, si namja bermata bulat tadi.

"Ah ahjushi tolonglah. Aku baru terlambat sekali ini kan? Aku mohon ahjushi. Aku terlambat karena tadi tempat dudukku di bis aku berikan pada seorang ahjumma. Aku berlari dari rumah sampai sini. Makanya aku terlambat. Ayolah ahjushi tolong aku." Kyungsoo merajuk.

"Bagaimana ya?" Ajushi itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Kyungsoo kan anak teladan dan baik, masa iya dia berbohong?

"Ahjushi ayolah. Apa ahjushi tega melihat ummaku nanti bersedih karena aku tidak boleh masuk sekolah?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Memohon dengan puppy eyes. Ahjushi itu akhirnya mengangguk juga. Mana tahan ia melihat anak semanis Kyungsoo memohon seperti itu.

"Jangan diulangi lagi ne?" Kata ahjushi itu setelah membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk.

"Ne ajushi. Gomawo. Aku tidak akan terelambat lagi. Yaksok!" seru Kyungsoo. Ahjushi itu tersenyum lembut.

"Ahjushi, aku masuk dulu ya. Sekali lagi gomawo. Ppai~" Kyungsoo berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Langkah kaki kurusnya ia percepat. Kelasnya ada di lantai 3 lagi. Ini benar-benar perjuangan.

/Other Side/

"Kemana namja manis itu ya? Kenapa ia belum datang juga? Biasanya dia selalu datang pagi. Apa ada sesuatu yg buruk terjadi padanya?" seorang namja berkulit tan meremas tangannya. Ia tak henti-henti memandang pintu dengan tatapan gelisah. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya, menandakan bahwa ada sesuatu yg membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Kai, kau kenapa eoh?" Oh Sehun, teman sebangku si namja berkulit tan –Kai- itu menyikut temannya yg sedang gelisah memandang ke pintu kelas. Pelajaran sudah dimulai 5 menit yang lalu. Padahal ini pelajaran seni rupa, pelajaran kesukaan Kai. Apalagi sekarang waktunya menggambar. Tapi temannya itu masih saja gelisah.

"Ah, eum. Aku tak apa Sehun-ah." Sehun menatap sahabatnya itu curiga.

"Tak mungkin. Aku mengenalmu kkamjong. Kau gelisah kenapa?"

"Aku . ."

SREEEK!

Suara pintu kelas dibuka. Menampakan seorang namja imut sedang menunduk dengan nafas yg terengah-engah.

"Mianhae Cho Songsaenim. Aku terlambat. Jeongmal mianhae." Suara lembut namja itu mengalihkan perhatian Kai. Kai tersenyum cerah melihat namja itu datang. Peluh masih terlihat disekitar dahinya. Matanya terpejam. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Ia masih membungkuk.

"Yeoppeo." Kai bergumam pelan. Matanya tak henti menatap sosok 'malaikat-nya' itu.

"Ternyata kau gelisah menunggu Kyungsoo eoh? Kau menyukainya ya?" Sehun bersmirk ria melihat tingkah Kai yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"M. .Mwo? Kau ini jangan suka asal bicara Sehun!" Kai menggertak Sehun, namun Sehun dapat mendengar nada gugup didalam perkataan Kai.

"Jangan mencoba berbohong padaku Kkamjong! Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo sampai akhir pelajaran. Kau tau kan Cho songsaenim?" Sehun memandang Kai dengan tatapan aneh. Kai menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia kembali menatap Cho songsaenim dan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan cemas.

"Cho songsaenim. Maafkan aku." Suara lembut itu terdengar lagi. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Dadanya bergemuruh, antara takut dan lelah. Dan sekarang ia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kelas. Cho songsaenim menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan wajah dingin khas Cho Songsaenim. Semua murid menatap Kyungsoo ngeri. Cho songsaenim adalah orang yang sangat disiplin. Dan ia tidak suka pada murid yang tidak disiplin. Dan murid yang terlambat adalah santapan(?)nya. Mereka menatap nanar Kyungsoo, memikirkan beberapa detensi yang akan diberikan pada Kyungsoo. Membersihkan semua kamar mandi dilantai 3 sekolah? Piket sendirian pulang sekolah? Membersihkan seluruh halaman sekolah sendirian? Atau yg paling ringan tidak diizinkan masuk kelas, mendapat alfa tapi tidak boleh pulang. Ntahlah, semuanya sibuk dengan imajinasi soal detensi Kyungsoo, tak terkecuali Kai dan Sehun. Terutama Kai, ia berkali-kali menjilat bibir bawahnya. Terlihat kegelisahan yang amat sangat.

"Gwaenchana Kyungsoo-ah. Ayo masuk. Cepat duduk ditempatmu." Terdengar suara Cho Songsaenim mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk dengan lembut, disertai sebuah senyuman. Ia menegakkan badan Kyungsoo, lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Eoh? Cho songsaenim tidak marah padaku? Cho songsaenim tidak menghukumku?" Kyungsoo menatap wali kelasnya itu dengan tatapan bingung seperti anak TK, padahal kini ia sudah kelas 10.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tau alasanmu terlambat kok. Jung ahjushi –penjaga sekolah- mengirimiku pesan soal alasanmu terlambat. Anak baik tidak pantas mendapat detensi. Nah, duduklah." Cho songsaenim mengusak pelan surai hitam Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo songsaenim. Aku janji tidak terlambat lagi." Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah. Cho songsaenim mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo. Cho songsaenim tersenyum! Itu adalah hal paling langka di SM High School. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya dengan pandangan tak percaya dari murid lain yang terkesiap dengan kejadian barusan. Bayangankan saja, Cho songsaenim tidak memberi detensi pada Kyungsoo, dan ia tersenyum. Catat ini! bagaimana bisa seorang Cho songsaenim yang dingin serta angkuh dan terkenal akan kedisiplinan dan detensinya bisa berubah drastis dan itu hanya terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yg kini duduk dengan seorang bernama Kim Joon Myeon, atau biasa dipanggil Suho. Kyungsoo duduk bersebelahan dengan Kai, hanya berbeda meja.

"Berhentilah menatapnya seperti itu. Kau seperti serigala kelaparan yang ingin memakannya." Kai menyikut perut Sehun sambil memberi deathglare gratis yang berhasil membuat sahabatnya meringis. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

DEG!

Mata mereka bertemu. Kai dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan jantung mereka berdetak 1000x lebih cepat.

"Nah anak-anak kumpulkan sketsa kalian." Kyungsoo tersentak saat mendengar suara Cho Songsaenim. Sketsa? Ia lupa harus membuat sketsa karena malah memperhatikan Kai dari tadi. Ya, mereka diberi tugas untuk menggambar sketsa hal yang paling mereka sukai atau ingin mereka miliki. Kyungsoo kelabakan, ia belum menyelesaikan sketsanya. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsi fikirannya.

"Diam. Dan tenanglah." Suara baritone ringan itu membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya O.O

"Apa maksudmu Kai?" Kyungsoo menatap bingung namja tampan yg berada disampingnya itu. Kai hanya tersenyum lalu melenggang ke depan kelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian. .

"Kim Minseok. Apa maksud gambarmu ini?" Cho Songsaenim menunjuk namja tembam yang duduk dipojok depan kelas sambil mengangkat sebuah gambar wajan dengan gambar-gambar bulat.

"Itu bakpao songsaenim. Kan songsaenim bilang aku harus membuat sketsa hal yang aku sukai. Ya itulah bakpao ku tercinta." Xiumin –Kim MinSeok tadi- tersenyum innocent. Tawa meledak di kelas itu.

"Kau ini sangat polos." Chen, teman sebangku Xiumin menyikut Xiumin yang sedang mempout bibirnya lucu karena ditertawakan.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu Jongdae. Kau pun hanya menggambar bebek." Jongdae –Chen- menghentikan tawanya. Gantian Xiumin yang terbahak-bahak melihat temannya itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Tao, coba jelaskan gambarmu ini." cho songsaenim menunjuk ke arah seorang namja manis bermata panda.

"Itu hal yang Tao ingin miliki songsaenim. Namja tinggi yang membawa boneka panda itu adalah Kris gege. Dan namja sebelahnya itu Tao." Jawab Tao polos yang sontak mengundang tawa satu kelas.

"Ada yang salah ya?" Tao bingung. Baekhyun yg disebelahnya hanya memasang wajah -_- Cho songsaenim hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak muridnya yang terlalu polos itu.

"Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau menggambar sebuah botol kosmetik?" Cho songsaenim bertanya lagi.

"Itu eyeliner Songsaenim. Aku sangat suka memakai eyeliner, apalagi eyeliner itu pemberian dari Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. Cho songsaenim hanya menarik nafas berat.

"Baiklah selanjutnya, Kim Joon Myeon. Apa ini seorang penari?" Suho memandang gambar yang dipegang Cho songsaenim, lalu mengangguk.

"Kau mau jadi penari eoh? Bukannya kau tidak terlalu pintar menari?" Cho songsaenim terdengar seperti mengintrogasi. Joon Myeon alias Suho hanya menunduk.

"Itukan gambar Lay gege sunbae songsaenim. Ah, Tao tau! Suho menyukai Lay gege sepertinya songsaenim." Si bocah panda itu sukses membuat Suho berblushing ria. Ia ketahuan! Dan kali ini Sehun lah yang tertawa sangat puas. Masalahnya Suho itu oraang belum pernah mendapat tertawaan dari seluruh kelas, dan sekarang rahasia nya terbongkar, jiwa evil bangkit untuk menertawakan Suho. Suho mendelik kesal ke arah Sehun.

"Apa ini? Xi Luhan?" Cho songsaenim mengerutkan dahinya.

DEG!

Tawa Sehun berhenti mendadak. Seluruh kelas menatap gambar yang dipegang Cho songsaenim. Sehun menatap horror ke arah gurunya itu. Sebuah kertas bertuliskan huruf pinyin yang membentuk nama 'Xi Luhan' berhasil membuat Sehun menunduk malu.

"Makanya jangan memikirkan Luhan terus." Suho mencibir disertai tawa setan, ingin menertawakan Sehun sekaligus balas dendam sepertinya.

"Kalian, berhentilah menertawakan temanmu. Lihat ini, Kyungsoo apa kau sangat menyukai cerita Tinkerbell?" Kyungsoo tercekat. Ia membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat saat melihat sebuah sketsa Tinkerbell yang sedang bergandengan tangan bersama Peter Pan dengan tulisan namanya dikertas itu. Ia melirik Kai yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Berarti itu gambar Kai! Bagaimana Kai bisa tau soal hal kesukaannya?

"Kim Jong In, apa ini sketsa wajah seseorang yang kau sukai?" Kyungsoo melihat Kai mengangguk. Kyungsoo kembali memandang ke depan, ingin melihat sketsa orang yang disukai namja tampan itu, namun sayang Cho songsae sudah merapikan kertas itu

"Sepertinya aku mengenal wajah ini. ah, sudahlah. Pelajaran kali ini cukup sampai disini anak-anak. Annyeong." Cho Songsaenim berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

/Taman belakang sekolah/

_'Dia menolongku. Dia menggambarkan ku sketsa yang begitu bagus. Ah, aku semakin menyukainya. Tapi siapa ya orang yang disukai Kai? Aku ingin melihatnya padahal, tapi Cho songsaenim malah merapikannya. Tapi kalau aku melihatnya, apakah aku tidak akan merasa sesak karena mengetahui siapa yang disukainya? Ah aku bingung.'_

Kyungsoo menutup buku berwarna biru miliknya itu. Ia menatap langit yg berwarna biru cerah. Kyungsoo memegangi perutnya. Ia lapar.

"Makanlah ini." tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan menyodori(?)nya Sandwich selai cokelat kesukaannya.

"Kai?" Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya. Namja yang ia sukai kini berada didepannya.

"Makanlah, kau belum makan siang kan? Tenanglah aku tidak akan meracunimu kok." Kai tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo mengambil sandwich itu.

"Terima kasih, tapi bagaimana kau tau aku. ."

"Aku tidak melihat mu dikantin tadi. Aku bertanya pada Suho, dan katanya kau tidak makan siang karena kau memberikan uangmu untuk seorang anak yang ingin membelikan bunga untuk hadiah ibunya. Kau sungguh baik Kyungsoo."

BLUSH! Wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendengar pernyataan Kai barusan.

"Kau sangat suka dengan sandwich cokelat dan juga susu vanilla kan?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai tak percaya, bagaimana Kai tau?

"Sandwich ini aku yang membuatnya loh. Tapi kalau susu vanilla nya aku beli. Karena aku bukan sapi hehe." Kai memamerkan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih Kai. Kau begitu baik padaku. Terima kasih juga kau telah menolongku tadi." Kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum.

'_**neol chajaganda chueogi bonaen tingkeobel ttaranaseotdeon Neverland**_

_**geu gose naega neowa barabomyeo utgo isseo**_

_**nan yeongwonhan neoui piteopaen. geu sigane meomchun ni namja**_

_**seotuljiman neomu saranghaetdeon naui neoege danyeoga'**_

Seorang namja berpipi chubby berenandung riang disepanjang jalannya. Senyum cerah masih bersemayam(?) di wajah cantiknya.

"Hai manis. Mau kemana?" Tiba-tiba saja seorang namja tinggi menghalangi jalannya.

"Siapa kau? Aku mau pulang. Menyingkirlah." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

"Hei, jangan galak begitu cantik." Seorang pria tinggi lainnya mencolek dagu Kyungsoo. Menjijikan. Dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari kini ia dikelilingi 7 orang lelaki berbadan besar dan tinggi.

"Mau apa kalian hah? Aku mau pulang. Menyingkir dari jalanku."kyungsoo menggertak ke 7 lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Bersenanng-senanglah dengan kami dulu cantik." Kini salah satu dari mereka memegangi tangan Kyungsoo.

"TOLOOOOOONG!"

"Berhentilah minta tolong, disini sepi. Tak akan ada yang menolongmu." Pria itu bersmirk ria.

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKUUUUU!"

"Berisik kau! Mau ku tampar hah?" Pria itu mengambil ancang-ancang menampar Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menutup matanya rapat bersiap menahan tamparan itu, namun . .

"Jangan berani menyentuhnya sedikit pun." Suara baritone ringan itu membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

"Kai?"

"Tenanglah, aku akan menolongmu." Kai tersenyum yakin pada Kyungsoo.

"Cih, ada anak sok jagoan rupanya. Hajar dia!"

Kyungsoo terduduk lemah dijalanan aspal, ia meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Ia terlalu takut melihat perkelahian 7 orang itu dengan Kai. Hanya sedikit kemungkinan bahwa Kai menang. Kyungsoo mulai terisak pelan.

'Kau bodoh Kyungsoo. Kalau Kai kenapa-napa itu salahmu.' Kyungsoo memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja eum?" Suara itu? Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

"K-Kai? K-k-kau menang melawan mereka?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai tak percaya. Tentu saja! Seorang berbadan kecil seperti Kai bisa melawan 7 orang berbadan besar.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau menangis? Mereka belum melakukan sesuatu padamu kan?" Kai terlihat begitu Khawatir. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, senyuman manis kini kembali muncul diwajah Kyungsoo. Kai mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata diwajah Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo kini memerah padam. Jantungnya serasa ingin melompat keluar. Kai tersenyum melihat ewajah cantik malaikatnya itu merona.

"Baiklah. Aku antar pulang ya? aku takut ada yang mengganggumu lagi. Tak ada penolakan." Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo, menggenggamnya erat. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mengikuti langkah pujaan hatinya itu.

'Tuhan, jika ini mimpi. Aku mohon jangan biarkan aku terbangun dari mimpiku ini.' Batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedang melihat-lihat hasil sketsa teman-temannya yang barusan Cho songsaenim berikan padanya untuk dibagikan. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat gambar 'Tinkerbell and Peter Pan' miliknya –milik Kai yang ditulisi namanya tepatnya-. Namun dahinya mengerut saat melihat sebuah kalung yang terpasang di leher Tinkerbell dan Peter Pan. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul huruf K. apa maksudnya? Ia kembali melihat beberapa gambar, dan matanya membulat O.O saat melihat sketsa yang Kai gambar. Itu gambar dirinya! Kyungsoo memasukan kertas-kertas itu kedalam tasnya. Namun rasa sakit menghampiri kepalanya. Ia mencium bau anyir, hidungnya mimisan lagi. Dengan segera ia mengelap darah itu dengan sapu tangan kesayangannya, ia tak mau sampai ada yang melihatnya.

_'Oh Tuhan. Kai menyukaiku. Aku yakin dia menyukaiku. Aku bisa melihat dari semua tingkah lakunya. Terima kasih Tuhan. Kau memang baik, cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun. . tak bisakah kau memberikanku waktu lebih lama untuk mendapat cinta sepenuhnya?'_

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berat. Menutup matanya, merasakan angin sore menerpa lembut wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo kaget mendengar suara baritone itu memanggilnya. Ia membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Kai sudah berdiri didepannya kini dengan tangan ke belakang.

"Kau bawa apa Kai?" Kata Kyungsoo setelah memasukan buku itu ke dalam tasnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kenapa kau kelihatan panik dengan buku itu?"

"Ah tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. Ia menatap Kai yg terlihat gugup.

"Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Ne?"

"Saranghae. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Mata Kyungsoo kini membulat penuh. KAI MENYATAKAN CINTA PADANYA!

"K-kau se-serius Kai?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintai, ah bukan aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Would you be my Tinkerbell?" Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai, mencari secercah kebohongan atau keraguan. Namun nihil. Kai benar-benar tulus.

"Yes, I do." Jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya, ia tersenyum sambil menunduk. Rona merah kembali menjalar disekitar pipinya.

"Jjinja? Yeeeee! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan mu! Yeyeye!" Kai bersorak gembira seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi eskrim. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak diambang batas normal lagi.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. aku akan menjagamu, melindungimu. Tak akan ku biarkan cinta kita pudar karena apapun." Kai melepas pelukannya, lalu memakaikan mahkota bunga yang ia buat dikepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku membuatnya sampai tidak tidur semalaman. Jagalah mahkota itu Tinkerbellku sayang." Kai mengusak surai hitam Kyungso lembut. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya.

CHU ~

Kai berhasil mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka. Ia mendapatkan first kissnya. Dan juga mendapatkan first kiss dari Kyungsoo.

Namja tampan itu meraung keras. Matanya yang selalu bersinar kini redup. Ia lelah. Lelah dengan keadaan keluarganya yang berantakan. Ibunya yang hanya memikirkan butik dan fashion, ayahnya yang selalu sibuk bekerja dan berselingkuh, kakaknya yang kabur dari rumah, ditambah pertengkaran hebat yang selalu terjadi hampir setiap malam dirumahnya.

"Kai-ah? Kau tak apa didalam? Izinkan aku masuk." Kai mendongakkan kepalanya. Suara lembut itu? Suara Kyungsoo kekasihnya. Kai membuka pintunya, menarik Kyungsoo masuk lalu kembali mengunci kamarnya.

"Kai-ah, kau terlihat buruk. Kau pasti tidak mengurus diri dengan baik. Kenapa kau seperti ini hum?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

GREP!

Tubuh Kyungsoo kini dalam dekapan Kai. Bahu namja tan itu bergetar. Ia menangis.

"Baby, aku benci hidupku. Aku benci appa dan umma. Aku benci hyungku. Mereka semua tak pernah menyangiku." Kai terisak. Kyungsoo mengelus pelan rambut Kai.

"Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu. Mereka menyayangimu kok. Kalaupun tidak, kau masih punya aku. Kau punya Sehun. Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi." Kai melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah cantik namjachingunya itu.

CHU ~

Bibir Kai menempel dibibir Kyungsoo. Melumatnya pelan. Lidah Kai mendorong bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Meminta izin untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam, masih kaget dengan perlakuan Kai. Kai menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo, meminta akses lebih. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya sedikit. Kai tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Benda kenyal itu menjelajah mulut Kyungsoo, mengajak lidah Kyungsoo bertarung(?). Kai mendorong Kyungsoo, merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Melumat bibir kissable itu semakin ganas. Kyungsoo yang merasa pasokan oksigennya menipis mendorong tubuh Kai sekuat tenaga, dan berhasil! Nafasnya terengah, berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Apa yg kau lakukan Kai? Kau ingin membunuhku eoh? Kau sedang sedih tapi masih bisa melakukan yang seperti itu." Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya imut.

"Hehe. Maaf baby, aku terbawa suasana." Kai hanya tersenyum innocent.

"Tidurlah."

"Tidur? Kau tak ingin melanjutkannya eoh?"

"Yak! Dasar pervert! Kita masih dibawah umur!" Kai mempout bibirnya saat mendengar penolakan Kyungsoo, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum –menyeringai tepatnya-.

"Berarti kalau sudah cukup umur, kau mau melakukannya denganku baby?"

BLUSH!

Rona merah itu terlihat lagi di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Apa yg kau bicarakan? Tidurlah!" Kyungsoo terlihat canggung, sedangkan Kai hanya terkekeh pelan.

GREP!

"Baiklah aku akan tidur, tapi dengan posisi ini. dan kau harus menyanyikan lagu untukku sampai aku tertidur baby." Kai memeluk Kyungsoo posesif, menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher sempit Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Kai. ."

"Tak ada penolakan baby. Atau aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan besok." Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Sedangkan Kai hanya menyeringai.

"Ba-baiklah Kai." Kyungsoo menutup matanya, menarik nafasnya panjang.

'_**naega nungama gidohan i sungani**_

_**geudae ein mameul anajulge cheoncheonhi**_

_**oneuri hanbeonui Chance na naeditneun cheot georeum**_

_**yaksok halge jal halgeoya**_

_**gidaemankeum na yeoksi haengbokhage**_

_**uri dul manui kkum geu cheot georeum**_

_**nae nuni wae iri nunbusyeo hage dwae**_

_**simjangi wae iri michin deut ttwige hae**_

_**sum gappa ojiman naegen neomu sojunghae itjima**_

_**maen cheoeum ne kkum, ne mal, geu nunmulboda jinhan**_

_**tto cheongugui nektaboda dalkomhaetdeon**_

_**Yes, you are my baby baby baby, baby baby baby**_

_**yaksokhae na meomchuji anheulge**_

_**geudaeman bomyeo'**_

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan saat tau namja kesayangannya itu sudah tertidur pulas. Walau pervert, tapi wajahnya sangat polos ketika tertidur. kyungsoo menggerakan tangan Kai, hendak bangkit dari sisi namja tampan itu.

"Jangan kemana-mana baby. Tidurlah disini bersamaku." Gumam namja tampan itu, matanya masih tertutup. Kyungsoo menatap wajah damai kekasihnya itu. ia mengusap surai cokelat Kai lembut. Mengecup dahi namja kesayangannya.

"Sepertinya lebih baik aku menginap malam ini." gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"Good night my Peter Pan. Sweet dream."

Kyungsoo mempout bibir kissablenya. Menandakan bahwa ia sedang marah. Namun ekspresi itu membuat Kai terkikik geli. Kyungsoo sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Berhenti menertawaiku Kai!" Kyungsoo semakin kesal melihat namjachingunya itu terkikik terus.

"Mianhae baby, aku tidak mau ke taman taman bermain karena aku ingin kau melihat ini." Kai menunjukan sebuah DVD Tinkerbell yang Kyungsoo incar sebulan ini.

"Yak, kau mendapatkannya Kai? Itu untuk siapa?" Kyungsoo mulai heboh.

"Tentu saja. Ini hanya untuk Tinkerbellku tercinta." Mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar. Lalu ia berteriak senang.

"Yeay! Gomawo Kai. Kau memang namjachingu terbaik yang ada didunia." Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat lalu mengecup bibir Kai sekilas. Kai shock. Tentu saja. Kyungsoo menciumnya terlebih dahulu?

"Kenapa malah bengong? Kajja kita menonton!"

"Baby, apa film itu lebih menarik daripada aku eum?" Kai menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia kesal melihat Kyungsoo yang dipeluknya itu mengacuhkannya sedaritadi.

"Aish, kau cemburu eum?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai. Kai tak bergeming. Kyungsoo terkikik geli.

CHU~

Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Kai lembut.

"Jangan pernah cemburu. Karena kau perlu tau, bahwa aku takkan pernah berpaling darimu. Dan cintaku takkan pernah habis untukmu sampai kapan pun." Kyungsoo kembali memandang Kai. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan terpaan nafas Kai yang hangat. Kai tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tau itu Tinkerbellku. Cintaku juga takkan pernah habis sampai kapanpun." Kai mengeleminasi jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo. Mencium bibir kissable namjachingunya dengan lembut. Hanya sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang tulus dan didasari cinta.

Hari ini tepat satu tahun hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu terlihat sedih dan gelisah. Tangannya terus ia remas. Dadanya seakan bergemuruh tanpa sebab.

"Baby, lihatlah aku punya hadiah untukmu." Suara baritone Kai merasuki pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Taraaaaa! Kau ingat kalung yang ku gambar pada sketsa Tinkerbell dan Peter Pan dulu? Itu adalah kalung ini. Tinkerbell itu adalah Kau, Peterpannya aku. Lihat, K untuk Kai. Dan K untuk Kyungsoo. Bagus bukan baby? Aku ingin kau memakainya." Kai tersenyum cerah pada Kyungsoo.

"Sini aku pakaikan baby." Kai hendak mengalung(?)kan kalung itu dileher Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah Kai."

"Eum? Maksudmu baby?"

"Kau tidak usah memakaikan kalung itu padaku." Kai mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Ada apa denganmu baby?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menunduk, ia menahan airmatanya supaya tidak jatuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tolong jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi."

"Baby apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti."

"Tak cukupkah kau mengerti Kai? Jangan memanggilku baby. Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini." Kai membulatkan matanya.

"MWO?! Apa maksudmu Baby? Kenapa kau berbicara begitu? Apa salahku eoh?!" Suara Kai terdengar sedikit meninggi.

"Ku bilang berhenti memanggilku baby. Kau tak punya salah padaku. Aku hanya tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi. Dan aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Mianhae. Annyeong." Kyungsoo berlari kencang meninggalkan Kai yang kini terpaku menatapnya.

"Do Kyungsoo! Kau membuatku gila!" Kai menendang segala hal yg ia lihat. Ia menatap kosong taman belakang sekolahnya. Sesekali kembali meneriakan nama Kyungsoo. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit.

Kai membuka pintu rumahnya, pandangannya tertuju pada dapur. Tempat biasa ia mengganggu Kyungsoo yg sedang memasak. Bilang membantu padahal malah menghancurkan dapur. Pandangannya beralih lagi pada sofa ruang tamunya. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya waktu Kyungsoo mengecup pipinya hangat. Membisikan kata cinta. Kai memegang pipinya yang kini terasa dingin.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyungsoo?"

/Kyungsoo Side/

_'Tuhan, aku meninggalkannya hari ini. aku ingin dia terbiasa hidup tanpa kehadiranku. Terima kasih kau sempat memberiku waktu untuk merasakan Cintanya. Kau begitu baik padaku Tuhan. Tetapi jika boleh meminta, aku ingin terus berada disisinya Tuhan. Aku tau aku tak sepantasnya mengeluh. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya. Tuhan, kumohon. Jangan pernah membuatnya bersedih, jangan pernah membuat senyumnya pudar. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Ia yang membuat hidupku jauh lebih sempurna dari sebelumnya. Aku hanya memohon satu hal kecil padamu sekarang. Tuhan, aku sangaaaaaat memohon. Tolong bahagiakan ia, dengan, atau tanpa aku.'_

Kyungsoo kembali menutup buku berwarna biru itu. Buku itu ialah diarynya. Tempat ia mencurahkan seluruh keluh kesahnya.

"Mianhae Kai, jeongmal mianhae. Aku masih mencintaimu. Sungguh aku mencintaimu. Keadaanlah yang memaksaku." Kyungsoo bergumam lirih. Berkali-kali ia menyeka air matanya yang selalu turun tanpa henti.

Masih bisa diingatnya, perkataan minggu lagu dengan jelas.

_"Waktumu tak banyak Kyungsoo. aku tak bisa banyak membantu. Mianhae."_

Kata-kata itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Kyungsoo-ah. Saatnya pergi." Seorang namja cantik masuk ke kamarnya diikuti seorang ahjumma.

"Kau sudah siap chagi?" Ahjumma itu mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo sayang. Terlihat kesedihan dari matanya.

"Aku sudah siap umma." Kyungsoo memeluk ahjumma yang merupakan ibu angkatnya selama ia di panti.

"Umma, berjanjilah padaku jangan pernah beritahu apapun jika ada orang yang mencari atau menanyakanku." Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya itu, menatap dalam mata seseorang yang ia panggil 'umma' itu.

"Ne. semoga Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu sayang." Ahjumma itu mencium dahi Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya Kyungsoo." dokter Lee, dokter yang mengurus Kyungsoo itu menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

Kyungsoo menatap panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal dengan tatapan miris. Kristal bening itu sudah membasahi pipi Kyungsoo sejak tadi. Mobil yang ia gunakan kini mulai menjauh dari tempat kesayangannya itu.

"Kyungsoo?" terdengar suara menyapanya lembut.

"uljima. Aku berjanji akan membantumu sebisa mungkin." Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh orang yang sudah ia anggap hyungnya sendiri itu.

"Gomawoyo hyung."

Tiga minggu berlalu. Namja tan itu melirik banku disebelahnya. Kosong. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kemana kau Kyungsoo?!" teriak Kai. Kelas sudah kosong, namun ia masih betah memandang bangku disebelahnya itu. Hati kecilnya menjerit-jerit keras. Ia begitu merindukan namja cantik itu.

"Kai-ah? Kau masih disini rupanya." Kai melirik ke arah suara itu.

"Sehun?"

"Iya, ini aku Sehun. Cho songsaenim memanggilmu. Cepatlah ke kantornya." Kata Sehun. Kai terhenyak sejenak.

"Cho songsaenim mencariku? Untuk apa?" Sehun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Lebih baik kau menghampirinya sekarang. Sepertinya penting sekali." Sehun melenggang meninggalkan Kai yang masih terpaku di kelasnya. Kai membereskan barangnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor guru.

'Ada apa Cho songsaenim mencariku?' Batinnya bingung.

"Jong in?" Namja tan itu membalik badanya. Terlihat seorang namja putih dengan kacamata yang begitu ia kenal.

"Ah, Cho songsaenim. Saya baru saja akan ke ruangan anda."

"Lebih baik kau ikut aku." Kai mengerutkan dahinya. Cho songsaenim malah berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Maksud songsaenim?" Kai mengejar Cho songsaenim. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba wali kelasnya ini menyuruhnya mengikutinya.

"Masuklah. Kau akan tahu nanti." Kata Cho songsaenim dingin. Kai hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam audy putih itu. Hening. Cho songsaenim menatap lurus ke jalan, sedangkan Kai sibuk bergelut dengan fikirannya.

"Songsaenim, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"Kai benar-benar penasaran dengan gurunya itu. Cho songsaenim menghentikan mobilnya. Ia menatap Kai, tatapannya berbeda, dan sulit untuk diartikan.

"Turunlah." Pria itu keluar dari mobilnya. Kai mengikuti langkah gurunya itu. Ia merasa asing dengan tempat ini.

"Panti rehabilitasi kanker?" Gumam Kai, ia menatap bingung pada gurunya itu. Pria itu hanya mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam gedung tersebut, diikuti Kai yang kembali bergelut dengan fikirannya.

Seorang namja imut menatap kosong ke arah jendela kamar yang sudah ia tempati 3 minggu ini. matanya menyiratkan kesedihan, pipi chubbynya mulai terlihat tirus, bibir peachnya memucat, senyuman yang selalu bertengger di bibir kissablenya kini hilang. Mata bulat namja itu menerawang ruangan serba putih ini. Sepi. Kosong. Seperti hatinya. Hidupnya kini berubah, ia merasa dirinya sudah seperti mayat hidup. Hanya berbaring diranjang. Makan, minum obat, walau ia tahu obat itu sudah takkan bisa menyembuhkannya. Dan, menunggu ajal menjemputnya.

Ia mengambil sebuah buku berwarna biru awan, membukanya. Sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman pilu. Diusapnya foto dirinya bersama seorang namja kesayangannya di buku itu. Matanya tertuju pada kertas yang terselip dihalaman awal buku tersebut. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum melihat gambar pada kertas itu. 'Peter Pan & Tinkerbell'.

Tes

Tes

Kristal bening itu kembali turun dari mata indahnya.

"Masih memikirkan Kai?" Namja imut itu menatap sosok yang muncul dari pintu masuk. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar, lalu tersenyum selembut mungkin.

"Kau merindukan Kai ya Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo –namja imut tadi- hanya menangguk lemah. –sosok tadi- memeluk tubuh kurus Kyungsoo. Hatinya begitu sakit merasakan kepiluan hati Kyungsoo. bagaimana pun ia sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti dongsaaengnya sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar merindukannya Hyung." merasakan basah pada pundaknya. Tubuh kurus dan lemas itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia hanya bisa mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Uljima Kyungsoo-ah." Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, menatap mata orang yang sudah banyak berjasa dihidupnya itu.

"Aku tidak kuat hyung. maafkan aku jika nanti tiba-tiba aku meninggalkanmu." menatap pasiennya itu nanar.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu Kyungsoo." kyungsoo tersenyum pahit.

"Itu kenyataan hyung. hhh~" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Andai Tuhan memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku ingin memeluk Kai hyung. aku ingin minta maaf padanya. Aku ingin merasakan pelukannya lagi, walau mungkin saat ia memelukku tubuhku mendadak pucat dan membiru." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum miris. sudah benar-benar tak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. Namja manis itu terisak pelan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menangis?" Kyungsoo menatap lelaki yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Tidak apa Kyungsoo. aku punya kejutan untukmu hari ini." mengusap Air matanya kasar.

"Tunggu sebentar." Namja manis itu keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo. kyungsoo hanya menatap kosong ke arah pintu itu..

"Kyungsoo-ah?" Sebuah suara serak masuk ke pendengaran Kyungsoo. seorang lelaki tinggi putih berkacamata yang ia kenal masuk ke kamarnya.

"Cho songsaenim?" Kyungsoo menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan kaget. Sosok tinggi itu tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana bisa songsaenim bisa disini?"

"Aku yang menyuruhnya kesini." Ucap yang entah kapan tiba-tiba berada disamping gurunya itu.

"Sungmin kekasihku. Dia bercerita tentang seorang namja manis dan kuat sedang melawan kesakitannya padaku. Dan setelah aku ketahui itu dirimu. Aku langsung datang kesini." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedua orang didepannya itu.

"Kau sangat serasi dengan Cho songsaenim hyung." Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau bisa saja Kyungsoo. eh, Kyu. Kau bawa kejutan untuk Kyungsoo kan?" Sungmin menatap namjachingunya itu.

"Tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar muridku yang pintar. Aku keluar dulu." Kyungsoo menatap sosok gurunya yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Hyung, sebenernya kejutan apa yg akan kau berikan?" Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengelus surai hitam pasien kesayangannya itu.

"Annyeong."

DEG!

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak mendengar suara baritone ringan itu. Mungkinkah?

"K-ka-kai?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Mungkinkah ini kebaikan Tuhan?

"Baby!" Kai berlari kearah tubuh yang kini tergolek lemah diatas bangsal putih itu. Kai memeluknya erat, begitu erat. Dan butiran air bening itu mengalir tanpa izin dari manic cokelatnya.

"Kai, aku hiks. . aku me . . hiks. . aku merindukanmu. . hiks hiks. ." Isakan itu lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo. ia benar-benar merindukan sosok yang kini tengah memeluknya erat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu baby. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Balas Kai. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap haru pada sepasang insan itu.

"Mianhae. Aku sudah membohongimu." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, menatap manic Kai hangat.

"Gwaenchana baby-soo." Kai mengusak surai hitam namja imut kesayangannya itu.

"Berhentilah memanggilku baby. Carilah penggantiku." Kata Kyungsoo lagi. Kai membelakakan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu baby? Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Aku sudah bukan kekasihmu, dan aku sudah tak bisa menjadi kekasihmu lagi. Carilah penggantiku." Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Kau kekasihku. Dan selamanya akan begitu." Ucap Kai.

"Pabo. ."

"Mwo?"

"Pabo. Neon jeongmal pabo." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau menertawaiku baby?" Kai menatap aneh pada kekasihnya itu.

"Karena kau bodoh. Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang berpenyakitan sepertiku?"

"Baby, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Jelaskan padaku." Kyungsoo menatap Kai lembut, senyuman tipis terlukis dibibir pucatnya.

"Leukimia."

'KRAK'

Hati Kai hancur mendengar penuturan namja imut itu.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Kai. Tapi keadaanlah yang memaksaku. Maafkan aku. Carilah penggantiku." Kata Kyungsoo. kai kembali memeluk tubuh kurus namja tercintanya itu. Menelusupkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah. Hiks. . jangan tinggalkan aku baby. . hiks." Namja tan itu terisak dicelah leher Kyungsoo. kyungsoo mengelus surai cokelat itu lembut.

"Jangan bertindak gila Kai. Carilah yang lebih dariku."

"Tidak baby. Cukup hanya do Kyungsoo yang ada dihatiku." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai, melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang daritadi hanya menonton adegan melankolis itu.

"Hyung, terimakasih sudah mau merawatku selama ini, kau adalah Hyung terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Dan Cho songsaenim, terimakasih telah memberiku banyak pelajaran untukku. Aku menitipkan hyungku yang manis itu pada anda." Sungmin meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau juga dongsaengku yang paling baik."

"Dan muridku yang paling pintar." Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kai.

"Kai, terimakasih sudah mengisi hari-hariku selama ini. Aku mencintaimu selamanya. Dan aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kapanpun. disini." Kyungsoo menunjuk dada namja tan itu.

"Dihatimu. Hiduplah untukku. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari manapun."

"Maaf jika aku menyusahkanmu. Menyusahkan Sungmin hyung, Cho songsaenim, dan teman-teman lain." Tambah Kyungsoo.

"Kau . . hiks . .tak pernah hiks. . menyusahkan siapapun baby." Kai masih terisak. Kyungsoo menngambil sapu tangannya, lalu menangkupkan tangannya diwajah Kai. Menghapus jejak airmata diwajah tampan namja kesayangannya.

"Jangan pernah menangisi kepergianku. Dashi mannabol tennika."

Chu~

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Kai lembut. Menyalurkan semua cinta yang ia miliki untuk namja tampan itu. Kai membalas ciuman Kyungsoo, melumat lembut bibir kissable yang sudah menjadi candunya. Kai mendekap tubuh mungil itu, sama dengan Kyungsoo yang memeluk tubuh Kai.

"Saranghae my peter pan." Kata Kyungsoo setelah melepas tautannya. Kai menatap mata teduh Kyungsoo.

"Nado saranghae my tinkerbell." Ucap Kai lalu kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo, hanya lumatan lembut penuh cinta. Mereka mengeratkan pelukannya. Asin. Keduanya menangis, tangisan bahagia dan kesedihan. Mata indah Kyungsoo menutup perlahan. Pelukannya melonggar. Ia sudah tak membalas ciuman Kai lagi. Kau melepas ciumannya, mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Baby, ireona. Jangan tidur kumohon. . hiks. . Baby, bangunlah. . hiks." Kai terisak. Dipeluknya tubuh namja kesayangannya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Kyungsoo pergi dengan tenang.

"Baby., kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Hiks. .aku benar-benar tak bisa tanpamu. .hiks." tangisnya pecah. Sungmin menangis dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membuka kacamatanya, mengusap airmata yang merembes keluar. Mereka kehilangan sosok ceria dan baikhati Kyungsoo.

Kai mengusap nisan bertuliskan hangul dengan nama Do Kyungsoo. memandang gundukkan tanah yang telah menyimpan jasad orang tecintanya selama setahun 3 bulan ini. tangannya menggenggam sapu tangan yang dulu selalu dibawa Kyungsoo. ia merogoh sakunya, menatap 2 kalung dengan bandul huruf 'K' yang dulu akan ia berikan pada Kyungsoo.

"Tak terasa setahun lebih kepergianmu telah berlalu. Aku masih mencintaimu disini Baby. Aku tak bisa mencari penggantimu yang lain. Haha." Kai tertawa pelan.

"Biarlah, kau ingat bukan apa yang dulu kau katakan Baby? Dashi mannabol tennika. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan aku yakin itu." Kai tersenyum manis. Ia berdiri, meninggalkan makam namja yang masih ia cintai sampai saat ini.

"Kai!" Kai mendengar teriakan Sehun dari seberang jalan. Ia melihat Sehun melambai padanya, dan dua orang lain yang tersenyum padanya. Ya, itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Cepat kemari. Cho songsaenim akan mentraktir kita." teriak Sehun dari seberang jalan. Kai mengangguk cepat lalu berlari keseberang jalan.

BRAKKK!

Tubuh namja tan itu terpental dan menghantam aspal. Kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Seorang tinggi keluar dari mobil, melihat orang yang barusan ditabraknya.

"KAIIIII! Ireona!" Sehun mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya itu. Sungmin menutup mulutnya menahan isakkan melihat keadaan Kai yang bersimbah darah.

"Ayo bawa dia ke rumah sakit." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Bawa dia kedalam mobilku." Si penabrak tadi muncul dari kerumunan.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dokter?" Sehun mengguncang tubuh namja berjas putih yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kai. Namja itu menggeleng pelan.

"Mianhae, kami tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Jangan ditangisi, ia akan tenang disana."

"Umm, aku dimana ini?" Kai mengedarkan pandangannya. Tempat ini seperti taman bunga. Ia mengenali tempat ini.

"Neverland?" Namja itu menggumam pelan.

"Kai!" Suara lembut itu membuat Kai menoleh. Seorang namja cantik dengan mahkota bunga dikepalanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Kai.

"Baby soo?!" Kai berlari ke arah sosok itu. Memeluknya erat.

"Teganya kau meninggalkanku baby. Kau tau betapa lama dan sakitnya aku menunggu supaya bertemu denganmu lagi?" Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo terkikik kecil.

"Itu bukan kemauanku bodoh. Kau yang gila mau menungguku." Kyungsoo meninju bahu Kai pelan.

"Kau lebih gila karena mencintai orang gila sepertiku." Kai menyentil hidung mancung Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, kita sama-sama gila." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Kai ikut tertawa.

"Eum, baby? Dimana kita sekarang?" Tanya Kai setelah menghentikan tawanya. Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai lembut.

"Kita di neverland. Lihat, disini indah bukan? Banyak peri-peri baik disini. Dan bunga berwana pink, itu rumahku." Kyungsoo menunjuk bunga tulip berwarna pink yang tak jauh dari merka. Kai tersenyum.

"Sudah ku kira kita akan bertemu lagi baby." Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Oh iya aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Tutup matamu dan jangan mengintip." Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk lalu menutup matanya. Kai merogoh saku celananya. Ia tersenyum melihat kalung miliknya, lalu memasangkannya dileher Kyungsoo.

"Selesai. Buka matamu baby." Kyungsoo membuka mata bulatnya, meraba lehernya.

"Kalung ini?"

"Ya. itu kalung kita. lihat, aku juga memakainya." Kai menunjuk kalung yang ia pakai. Kyungsoo menghambur memeluk Kai, lalu mencium bibir kekasihnya itu. Kai tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Ia membalas ciuman Kyungsoo. melumat bibir yang sudah setahun lebih ia rindukan. Lama kelamaan ciuman itu mulai memanas. Kyungsoo memukul dada Kai, paru-parunya sudah sesak. Kai melepas ciuman itu.

"Yak! Kau masih saja pervert!"bentak Kyungsoo.

"Pervert tapi kau menyukainya bukan?" Semburat merah muncul dari pipi Kyungsoo. tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia memang menyukai ciuman tadi. Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo menatap namja tan itu..

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balasnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau meragukanku?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku butuh bukti." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum, menyeringai tepatnya.

"Bukti apa eoh?" Kata Kyungsoo. ia kesal, Kai meragukan cintanya?

"Kau ingat perkataanmu dulu?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai bingung.

"Perkataan yang mana?" Kyungsoo mengerjap imut, membuat Kai semakin gemas pada namja ini.

"Hmm, kau tau baby? 3 hari yang lalu adalah ulangtahunmu. Dan kemarin adalah ulang tahunku. Sekarang kita sudah berumur 20 tahun.

"Ne. lalu apa hubungannya dengan bukti cintaku?" Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti. Kai menyeringai lagi, Kyungsoo sedikit ngeri melihat senyuman –seringaian- namja didepannya ini.

"Aku menagih janjimu."

Glup. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Ja-janji yang mana maksudmu Kai?" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, meniup pelan telinga Kyungsoo.

"Janji soal melanjutkan hal yang sempat tertunda dikamarku dahulu." Bisik Kai dengan nada seduktif.

"Yak! Pervert! Aku tidak mau!" Kyungsoo berteriak lalu berlari menuju bunga tulip berwarna pink –rumahnya-. Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku baby~" Kata Kai yang berlari menyusul Kyungsoo.

_'Terimakasih Tuhan. Kau begitu baik padaku. Kau kembali mempertemukan aku dengan namja kesayanganku ini. ini adalah mukjizat terbaik untukku. Aku percaya, Kau adalah penolong terbaik untuk siapapun. Dan aku percaya, dibalik cobaanmu, Kau selalu menyimpan suatu kebahagiaan untukku.'_

**FIN.**

Yeay akhirnya selesai juga ini FF *potong kue*. Author minta maaf sekuelnya kalo gak sesuai yg reader harapkan.

Kalau kalian menemukan FF ini di page lain, author emang ngirim FF ini ke beberapa page. Jadi author bukan plagiat ya. dan author selalu pake nama 'Lee Mico'. Jadi kalau yang bukan pake nama itu, itu plagiat berarti. *siapa yg mau plagiatin ff ancur begini coba-_-?*

Nah, author minta maaf atas kekurangan di FF ini. semoga bisa bertemu di FF lainnya. Keep RnR guys. Yg jadi Siders gaakan pernah bisa ketemu bias loh *nyumpahin ceritanya*. Yang mau request insyaallah author kabulin hehe. Yaudah gamsahamnida readerdeul. Ppai^^

*bow*

*pegangan tangan ke Kai*

*Teleportasi ke dorm EXO*

Lee Mico


End file.
